Consumers today use many types of cards, such as payment cards (e.g., credit cards, debit cards, prepaid gift cards, etc.), loyalty cards, library cards, identification cards, etc., some of which are used to make purchases. Consumers also carry other objects to make purchases, such as a smart phone with a digital wallet. Some consumers find carrying such an array of cards and payment objects inconvenient and burdensome. For example, all these multiple cards may add to an overstuffed wallet or purse making it difficult to find a particular card. Consequently, when making a purchase, the consumer may pick the first payment card that he finds to pay for a purchase. In retrospect, the first found card may not be the best choice, such as when the consumer pays for a purchase using a credit card when he has a pre-paid gift card that he can use. Further, some transactions involve multiple cards, such as a purchase made at a merchant that offers a loyalty program. In such a case, the consumer may need to find two cards, such as a credit card to pay for the purchase and a loyalty card to obtain loyalty points for the purchase.